1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shifter assembly for automatic transmissions, and more specifically, to a shifter assembly having an automatic and a manual shift path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-mode shifter assemblies are used with automatic transmissions and provide a normal automatic mode and a manual mode in which the automatic transmission may be shifted like a manual transmission. To switch from automatic to manual mode, a shift lever is moved from an automatic shift path to a parallel manual shift path where the driver may then shift through the transmission gears manually. Such assemblies typically include a detent member supported by a base for deterring parallel automatic and manual shift paths for a shift lever which, in turn, rotates a control warn which is pivotally supported by the base. One such assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,197 to Rempinski et al. issued Aug. 11, 1998. The transmission control arm in the Rempinski patent is pivotally connected to the base for movement about an axis for connection to a linkage for operating the automatic transmission and the shift lever is supported on the base independently of the control arm. More specifically, a ball and socket joint supports the shift lever on the base for pivotal movement relative to the control aim for changing between shift paths. There is always a need to simplify the assembly by reducing the number of components and to develop a more efficient interaction among the components.